


During This Time (I Can Imagine A World)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Brian May, Depression, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Brian considers Freddie one night.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	During This Time (I Can Imagine A World)

Earlier, it was clothes being tugged off and exceedingly tender kisses pressed against skin. 

Now, it was comfortable silence and entangled limbs, exhausted and spent, now content. 

The rain pattered softly against the roof of the flat, a series of light, gentle taps. The sky was dark, peppered by stormy gray clouds that hovered and shifted and morphed. It was cold as a result of the storm, but the blankets were pulled up, warm yet scratchy, and it provided a strange sort of comfort. Freddie had long been pulled under the gentle waves of sleep, but awake, Brian remained. He didn't feel tired in the slightest, but he didn't feel awake either. It was an odd combination of feelings that played battleship in his head, fighting for dominance. 

Earlier, they had made love, sweet and soft. 

Now, they were in bed, awaiting the next day. 

The darkness was a cruel mistress. Eyes peering from the darkness, a twisted smile in place of a scowl. Brian would almost prefer harsh cruelty in place of this fake kindness. It disguised itself and that's how it lowered his defences, under a guise of love, and then it tormented him, infecting his mind. 

The day before, they had spent all day in the studio. 

The next day, they would try and do the exact same. 

In this world, Freddie was his rock. In this world, Freddie was his soul.

Flawed as he was, Freddie was a constant, a steady presence. 

His smile was as bright as the sun, and his voice was an ancient melody. 

Brian hated having to rely on people, hated being a burden, but it was hard not to be one when Freddie seemed to make him vulnerable. But in the end, in this hard and brittle world, softness and love was a welcome escape. Freddie was a bright, shining force in this intense darkness. 

He was talented and kind and generous and outspoken, all in one. 

Oh, how Brian loved him. 

His eyes and ability to never back down, even in the face of creatures much bigger than himself. 

"I love you, Fred." Brian whispered. He buried his face in Freddie's neck and closed his eyes. 

"I love you too, Bri." Freddie said back, and the rain continued on. 


End file.
